


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by personinthepalace



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Secret Santa 2020, Christmas, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personinthepalace/pseuds/personinthepalace
Summary: It's Christmas, and Leonard is back to steal a kiss.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: CaptainCanary2020SecretSanta





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caitastrophe8499](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/gifts).



> I love your CC stories, so it's truly an honor to be your Secret Santa this year! Happy Holidays!!


End file.
